Fire and Ice
by Peaceably
Summary: This is the story of Leo's eldest son Yoshi Hamato who is obviously named after Master Splinter's owner/ Sensie and Sapphire the younger twin and daughter of Raphael. I will be doing it in their pov's and alternate the pov's occasionally. It is also on da on windefire12's gallery. We work together in collaboration and share the story. She said I can post the stories I wanted too.
1. Chapter 1

Yoshi's POV :  
Darkness. Now that's what I call comfort. "Pssst! Yoshi. Can we hurry up?" a whiny voice whispers into my earpiece. I sigh, "Aaron, shut up. As soon as I have Saph, we'll get out of here." "Can't you do that, like, now?"my cousin whines again. I can just imagine hi, short-cut strawberry-blonde hair, blue-green skin, electric blue eyes in a grin of their own as they always are. Impatient little fuck, too. "David? Can you see anything?"I ask, ignoring the nuisance."Sort of. I see a woman in front of a huge cage. But, nothing else."David answers, probably pushing up his glasses. "What side?" I ask. "East. You'll probably see more than, I can." he states. I move a little forward, enough where I can see into the North window. A girl with sea foam skin, blonde hair and wide blue eyes is standing in a huge suspended cage. Wow, she looks so different from when we were little. I open the window, and wait for my chance. There. "Careful Yoshi" they whisper. I tie the rope to the roof. Tonight we take home one of our own.  
Saph's POV :  
Fuck my life. That's right I said it. I've been in this bulky cage and in that stupid, dull, experiment tube, for a whole. Fucking. Decade. But, I faintly remember my family. Not that tall, thin, bird-like, bitch. My mother. My father. My sister. My cousin. What was his name? It starts with a "y". I sit down in my cage, bored. About ready to cry, when, something forces my cage to sway. I look to my left to see a boy-about 14, black hair, bright green eyes, apple green skin, looks around 5'6 to 6'3 feet tall-cling, gracefully to the bars of my cage. "Saph! Come here." he whispers. Such a deep voice.  
"Come here." the guy orders me again. I obediently follow his demands. "Do you know the password?" he whispers in a harsh and hurried voice. I shake my head no." They keep changing it so I don't escape." I whisper. "Well that's going to make things hare." He grumbles looking at the digital lock. He's right to be rushed, because that cruel woman is coming back. "Look at your feet, and tell her you know the password." he whispers. Then, he disappears when, I blink. Damn, he's good. I stare at my feet as the woman approaches. "Sing my birdie." she commands me with a demented smile, and tone in her voice. " I-I know the password. I'll escape when, your back is turned. " i state , just like the boy told me to.  
"What?! Well, I'll have to change the password again, won't I? And keep you doped on enough sedatives." she exclaims, then, gains her composure again. As she moves to that logo-ed, key-pad, with the red, jagged foot, I look up to see two bright green eyes staring intently at the woman.  
I hear a faint scribbling, and stomp my foot. "I refuse to sing! My voice has grown hoarse, and I have nothing to fill my body with. I, as a singer, demand food and drink."I demand, sitting down, and crossing my feet. I hope that delayed her enough to get the code on paper. "Fine pet. But, you stay put." she sighs, walking out to get me food. The boy climbs down, and punches in the code. The door opens and he gracefully walks in. "Come on." he states firmly, grabbing me by my waist.  
He grabs a piece of rope hanging from the ceiling, and he swings us onto the roof. He sets me on a safe part of the roof, and cuts the rope with one swing of his sword. "Get on my shell if you want to live." he states. I climb onto his back, and he runs. "I got her! "Aaron start, the car! David, follow Aaron, and leave them our parting gift. I'll be there in a minute." orders into a headset. Gift? What gift? He jumps off the roof and I scream. He silently laughs, and continues to run to an open car-no truck- door. He practically throws me in, and jumps in after me. "Set it off!" he yells closing the door, and jumping into the driver's seat, slamming his foot on the gas. Another boy-long black hair, emerald green skin, gray eyes, and glasses- hits a button, and I watch as the building I was in moments ago, implodes, into a bright red, yellow, orange, and black. My savior, stealthily, makes our 200 miles per hour get away.  
Three hours later...  
The truck jerks to a stop. Everyone gets out, and crams into an elevator. "Man does it feel good to be home! the blonde haired one says. "Introductions are in order. I am David Hamato, first-born-son, of Donatello and Jocelyn Hamato." David tells me. "I'm Aaron Hamato! I'm the first kid of my dad Michelangelo, and my mom Venus, dude!"Aaron exclaims. "My name is Yoshi Hamato, I'm the first-born child in the family. My father is Leonardo Hamato. My mother is Aura Hamato. Welcome home Saph." Yoshi tells me. " Home?" I ask.  
"Yeah, home. With your mom Gwyneth, and your dad Raphael." Aaron, tells me with a goofy grin, The elevator stops, and the doors open. Three women all, beautiful, run to the boys. One with blonde hair holds Aaron tightly whispering things that make him smile.  
The taller woman with black hair gives David a kiss, and cleans his glasses.  
Yoshi allows the smallest one to hug him-although he looks like he wants to freak. "I should kill your father for sending you out to a place where you could have died." she says furrowing her brow.  
"Yeah momma." he says blushing. How cute. "Where are my parents?" I ask . The piete woman stares at me with a smile on her face and says, "Your mother is in her room, and your father is in the dojo. Mijo, show her. " "Si' momma." Yoshi sighs before grabbing my hand and drags me to a room next to the kitchen. "Your mom is in here. I'll get your dad, and leave you alone. Hell maybe, I'll get Ruby." he says, starring at his feet. "Who's Ruby?" I ask. "Your twin sister." he says. He walks away towards where the dojo. Well, I prayed for this day, and here it is. I open the door, and a woman with long black-ish hair, stares at me with tears streaking her ghost-pale cheeks. "Sapphire?" she asks. Her voice is hoarse, but it rings beautifully in my ears. I nod. She basically pounces off the bed like a mother tiger, and tugs my arm, hard, into a loving embrace. I can feel the tears running down my sea-foam green cheeks, and I can't help but lose it with my mother. Then, a man comes in, shutting the door. I feel and see those big, strong, scarred, dark green, arms wrap around my mother and I. His gruff voice, chokes out a single, "Sapphire."  
Yoshi's POV:  
Today has been emotionally draining. Saving my baby cousin, my mother ambushing me, getting uncle Raph to go to the new, exclusive, love-fest, now I have to go see dad and Sensei Splinter, for some reason. As I open the door to the meditation/tea room. I kneel before my father and grandfather. "You have done well little ninja." Master Splinter states smiling at me. "Thank you, sensei." I tell my beloved grandfather. His fur has many white hairs, giving his gray fur more of a tint, and many tricks of light.  
"Your are welcome my grand-son. I will leave you alone with your son, Leonardo." he says leaving the dojo. "Yoshi, today you prepared and executed a flawless ninja rescue. You have the undeniable qualities of a chu-neen ninja." dad tells me putting a black cloth, that serves as a mask, over my eyes. I can see perfectly out of the holes cut out for my eyes.  
"Thank you Sensei. " I tell him bowing. "You're welcome. Now off the record, your mother is going to chew me out, isn't she?"he asks. I nod. Sighing, he tells me to go do my homework. I race to my room to start typing that essay for . Yeah, weird name great body. Speaking of great bodies Sakura, wanted me to call her. I'll be honest. the girl has an ass the size of Texas, and not the sharpest kunei in the dojo. Joey-one of my best friends- and I love to talk about girls, ever since we started junior high. I got my first date at 11 and well...I don't like to talk about it. But, my second date was the highlight of my 6th grade career. Amy Anderson : blue eyes, blonde hair, cute dimples, and a great figure. Sadly, that little gal pal turned out to be a grade A whore/slut, because she cheated on me with Randy Jollihers, captain of the football team. The shallow bitch. She ended up getting pregnant, at 11 and three-fourths, and got her child taken away. Now she's in the looney bin. Revenge, is sweet.  
Anyway, Joey is a skater puppy. Literally, he's a dog. My other friend Jake, is a down-to-Earth-turtle. Joey has a dirty blond hair color, orange eyes, and is about 5'8. Jake is a blackish sea turtle, hazely eyes(they change color), brown hair chestnut-like, and about 5'9. Both have wavy-ish hair.  
Neither of them know about Saph being back yet. To be honest she looks more like a fifteen year old instead of a twelve year old. I bet her sister won't recognize her at first. Oh well. I'm just glad she's back now. That's all that really matters.


	2. Chapter 2

At night, after a several hours pass I sigh as I lay back onto my bed after a failed meditation attempt. The atmosphere was very bright and lively this evening. I don't think it'll be dark and gloomy like it has been most of the past ten years. I close my eyes, thinking, when the sound of a person singing drifting through the air. Curiosity got the best of me as I got up and follow the sound of that voice till I ended up in front of Saph's room. Is she the person singing? I quietly open the door, just enough to see into her room. I watch and listen, as she is singing, siting on her bed in some strange language.  
"Ag deireadh na parthas saorga  
Domhain, domhain i bun an domhain  
Tá mé ag fated le paidreacha chanadh  
Gach ina n-aonar  
Ó am atá caite go bhfuil áit le dul  
Mé guthanna shníomh ag dul thart agus bhabhta  
Ar imeall na staire athrá  
Deticate mé féin ar an chinniúint  
Níl a fhios agam rud ar bith, tá mé ag canadh go leanúnach  
Chun an t-iomlán de mo shaol  
Tá amhrán do ghrian, A amhrán do bháisteach  
A requim milis  
Ag deireadh an bhóthair go parthas  
Bhí offerd lámha te  
Ach ní fhéadfadh teacht orm  
Ach ní fhéadfadh teacht orm  
Ag bun ar fud an domhain as a riocht ag fáil bháis  
Tá mé ag fated le paidreacha chanadh  
Le guthanna milis codlata áirítear an am atá caite dearmad  
Mar mé mo dispare athrú go aoibh gháire  
Chanadh agam go dtí bun an Tears  
Mar I pray a chosaint ar fud an domhain geal  
Nuair is féidir gach duine aoibh gháire  
Tá amhrán do tá súil go tomarrow solais  
Mo shaol a thabhairt dó, chanadh agam dó vigously  
Ag súil go mbeidh mo ghlór snámh le mo gaoithe dtí bás mé  
A fhios agam go léir a bhíonn guthanna éadrom agus mar thoradh ar scáthanna  
stair athrá  
Mar an fhuaim thumping an resounds domhain gan teorainn  
chun a dhearbhú an deireadh  
Díreach cosúil le gach saol na críche sin agus fás ar ais arís  
I parthas an tsolais agus scáth  
Lig mo phaidreacha sroichfidh tú ann"  
I stand there, feeling a blush form on my face. What… was she singing? I press myself against the wall next to her door. Dear God, she sings so beautifully. I hear her get up. Oh shit.  
"Is someone there?"she asks. You know what, I'm gonna be a man, and let her know its me. "Yeah. Don't worry its just me. What are you doing up so late? You start school tomorrow."I tell her stepping in the door. "Oh...um I couldn't sleep, and I...well didn't want to wake anybody up."she blushes, as she trails off into a stuttering, reply. "Oh...neither could I. So...what do you plan on wearing tomorrow?"I ask, politely, taking into account, not to insult her, by saying anything that would lead her to think I'm trashing on her style of clothing.  
"Um...I haven't given it much thought...a polo shirt, and jeans?"she says as if the topic took her off guard. "Its a good outfit for your first day. Listen, as long as you stay by me, during class transfers,lunch,gym,and waiting for the bells, you'll be fine."I let her know. "Modest aren't we?" she asks with a grin on her face.  
"Its just that I don't have many enemies...and I wouldn't be, a good older cousin if I left you to the sharks. So to speak."I clarify. "Ah... , has no enemies?"she asks. "Well, they are my enemies, I'm just not theirs'." I chuckle remembering the group of girls, that fucking chase me around all day. I don't want to date them.  
"Do I want to know?" she asks. I shake my head. She laughs at me.  
Saph's POV:

"What?" he ask s me with a confused look on his face. I smile, before I reply" The way you described your "enemies" sound like a group of obsessive fan girls that try to suck up your air supply." He gives me a shocked look. "How'd you do that?" he asks me. "Just a gift I guess," I say with a giggle. The awesomeness of me. God, I hope I don't attract any pervs at the school. "I think I might attract unwanted attention," I say without think. Dammit! I really hate my mouth some times.  
"Why?" he asks. I really don't want to reply. "Saph?" "I think I might attract the perverts of the school cause.. of the way I look. It's almost always stereotypical that blonde hair girls attract pervs like a magnet. If that happens... I'll probably be running most of the day," I reply looking at the ground.  
There is a few minutes silents... Before he laughs," That won't happen." "Your so sure?" I ask, glancing at him. "Yeah, I am" he states. I smile," How about a bet, if no pervs are attracted to me I'll help you try to get your fan club off your shell?" He is silent for a moment; before asking," And what would you get if you win the bet?" "A tour of New York?" I ask. He is silent again pondering what I put forth. "Deal," He replies with a grin. "Try to get some sleep."  
I sigh " Okay Yoshi. I'll try." I say laying into my bed pulling my covers over me. "Night Saphie." He says winking as he leaves." Night.." I murmmer as I close my eyes and let a peaceful slumber envelope me for the first time in ten years. Maybe things are finally changing for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the school hallway is scary. Yes, its terrifying. But, I have Yoshi. "You okay?" he whispers in my 'ear'. I nod. "You're a horrible liar. Just relax."he smiles. Yeah...relax. In my dreams.  
Three hours later...  
Yoshi is totally gonna lose this bet. He's just lucky that the teachers have been distracting those pricks. Its only a matter of time. Yoshi walks up to me, with a guy that looks like a dog. "So..?"I ask. "What?" he asks. "Who's this?""Joey, one of my friends." he replies."Oh, Hai."I wave to Joey... Just before this really cocky guy that looks like a football jock, Hugs me from behind," Hey there baby doll, wanna come with me after school to get to know me better?" he says as his hand goes under my shirt a little, stroking my tummy. Yoshi totally loses it. "Get the fuck off her Randy! Before I fucking break your neck." Yoshi yells in his face,pushing me away from him. Okay...he's scary. "Make me dip-shit. I stole your girl in the 6th grade remember?"Randy, smirks at Yoshi. Oh..poor Yoshi.  
His brow furrows, and his strong,broad,sexy-wait what?!- jaw sets. "Come on, man. He's not worth it."Joey says,trying to tug Yoshi away.  
Yoshi's POV :  
"What's wrong Hamato? Scared of getting your ass whooped?"Randy calls after me. Calm. Peace,Harmony, Tranquility. "Maybe this little pretty blonde'll end up like Amy,huh?"he says grabbing Saph. OH HELL NO!  
i charge towards him, shoving Saph towards Joey. He catches her. I pull back my fist, and snap it. Making contact with his face I kick him where the sun don't shine." If you ever touch my cousin I'll fucking kill you," I hiss at him. "Yoshi. Stop, lets just go. I..I think he got the message." Saph tells me as she places her hand onto my shoulder. Her hand is shaking a little. Is she...trembling? I stop,and straighten out. "Okay,let's go to class." i whisper,taking her hand. "What's wrong? You wimping out on me? Come on be a man!"Randy shouts. I ignore him because that's what Saph wants. I turn my head, and look at Saph. Her blue eye look a little scared. Did I scare her? No. Randy doing that and my reaction both is the cause.  
"Come on Hamato! Fight me!"he shouts,grabbing Saph and groping her breasts. I punch him in his face again, this time leaving him with a bloody nose. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" I yell breaking him, little by little. Okay,I might have broken his nose, but,really the damage isn't nearly as bad as it should be. but, there's blood. "YOSHI!"Saph, cries out. I stop immediately. What the fuck am I doing?! I step back.  
"B-b-blood," I whirl around to see Saph's skin pale to a almost white color. Oh god. She looks like she is going to pass out. "Oh my God, I'm sorry ... I did not mean it. " I choke out trying to legs start to buckle under her. I catch and pick her up. I got to get her away from this, fast. I run to next class. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry Saph." I tell her.  
"You...there was...blood. I feel faint Yoshi."she stutters. "I know, I'm sorry. Look I'll take you to the nurse, but then, I have a feeling I'm gonna have to go to the principal's office." I tell her rubbing her back. Great,way to start your baby cousin's first day of school. Get into a fight. "O-okay."she agrees. I carry her to the nurse,making sure she's alright,and go back to class. And, hallelujah, the intercom says, "Yoshi Hamato,please report to the principal's office. Yoshi Hamato, please report to the principal's office." I get my books,and start the grim, and emotionless walk to the principal's office.  
"Hi,Yoshi.."a few groups of girls greet me on my way there. I nod, in response. Great, they're gonna call home, and momma,and dad are gonna know. Everything will be taken away from me. I just got new art supplies. And my ninja title! Dad's gonna take it away,because, I did the right thing,and defended my Saph. My? Alright, I'll admit i could've handled that better but, he was violating her. I know I'll have Uncle Raph's support. And maybe Tia' Gwen. Maybe, momma.  
I enter the office, and the moronic rapist is smirking up at me. Bloody nose and all. Maybe I should have broken his reproductive organs. That way I could save generations of Earth,from little Randys' in the future. " ,please step into my office."Principal Buddy,states, pushing up his clunky,black-framed glasses. I walk in, and take a seat. "Yoshi, do you know why you're in here?"he asks, sitting at his desk. Why do all principals' say that? "Yes sir."I say, keeping eye contact while being polite. "Would you mind telling me that reason?" he asks. I sigh,"Randy, was groping my younger cousin. Her name is Sapphire Hamato. I tried to keep calm,but he provoked me. And I stopped ,but he groped her..breast. It got me she's family,so I...I got outta hand. I admit it and I'm sorry. I really am. I'm going to assume that my parents are already on their way?". "Yes,they are. Yoshi, you are one of our top students. I might let you off with a slap on the wrist,after your parents and I talk. "he sighs,running his pudgy,fingers, through his gray,greasy,hair. Disgusting,thing he is. Reminds me of a slug. Which he looks a lot like.  
After School is out...

I got away with it. And to my surpise my dad wasn't really mad at me. Though, he probally was before he found out why I gave Randy a bloody nose. The best part is, Randy got kicked out of school for the next 3 weeks. But, even though they agree that I did the right thing in defending Saph, I am grounded for 3 weeks as well, meaning no art supplies being used, and entense training. Atleast my dad didn't take the ninja title away. I checked on Saph after class was over. She recovered, still a little pale, but a lot better than she was doing. That was a relief. And now, we are going home. I know I totally lost the bet, cause of Randy. The jack-ass.  
Saph is... humming. And it is really relaxing, oddly enough. "What ya humming?" I ask her. She becomes blush covered, before she answers," Beautiful Wish, I heard it... a very long time ago." "Oh." I answer. She pauses for a second, before asking me," Would you like to hear it?" I blush as, I reply,"S..sure."  
She blushes agian, before she begins to sing,

"Probudila sam se, slušajući moje ime u nečijem glasu.  
Plutajući iznad plavih valova unutar mora kolijevci  
Sanjao sam.  
Negdje u tom moru, netko je govorio u tvrdeći glasom.  
Od uplakanog srca, ljubav ne može biti rođen.  
Samo tuga preljeva.  
Od krhotina prekrasnoj želji moru,  
Postoje osjećaji žele da se rodi, obuhvaćajući svjetlo.  
U pjenušava mora, miješanje u zalasku sunca  
suze svijeta sna.  
Je li svijet rađa ono što me zove ...?  
Na dnu dubokog mora, mogao sam čuti glas.  
Bez obzira koliko tamna, ili bolno mjesto sam u. ..  
Od krhotina prekrasnoj želji moru,  
Postoje osjećaji žele da se rodi, otvaranje daleko od mraka.  
Također, u blistavim sjajem more, miješanje u jutarnjim sjajem  
moje želje probili.  
Neki dan, izvor svih borbi i žalostima  
sve će nestati. Taj dan će doći.  
Želim pjevati s jednini ljubavi ... u plavo more ...  
Netko slatko progovorio moje ime.  
Dakle, oni će znati moje želje.  
Od krhotina prekrasnoj želji moru,  
Postoje osjećaji žele da se rodi, obuhvaćajući svjetlo.  
U glimering more, miješanje u zalasku sunca  
suze svijeta sna "

"That was amazing."I tell her blushing. "Thanks Yoshi."she blushes staring at her feet. "Yeah, babe, that was great. But, I wonder how you are in bed?"Randy appears with a grin. I growl. That fucking horn-headed bastard, better not. He's on my turf now. I'll fucking turn him into goat-boy stew. "Piss off, ivory for brains."Saph states, rolling her eyes, and facing me instead. That was actually a good retort. "I think not hot-stuff."he smirks reaching his hand out to her breasts again. I grab his wrist and twist it,just before i'm suppose to hear a crack.  
"Watch it you douche-bag. The sewers are MY territory. And this little lady here hapens to be MY girl- I mean, cousin."I hiss at him. He smirks. "Maybe, I'll just get my boy Hun, to come over here and let you know who the sewers REALLY belong to.". That little ignorant fuck! How fucking dare he?! Down here, I'm told to protect my family no matter what the cost,of the intruder. So, he better believe I'll fucking kill him. "Hun, doesn't even live in the sewers you retard! And if you really wanna go there you ass-wipe, tell him I said BRING IT!" I tell him kicking him into a wall. Saph steps back. Don't scare her again.  
Saph's POV:  
I have decided that I am officially cursed with bad-luck. Because if I wasn't cursed then my world would perfect instead of the most, gruesome horrible things. Just as I turn, to walk off toward the direction of home, this really big, ugly- worse than Randy if that is possible- turtle guy, 6.8 with dark blonde hair that is in a long braid-Is he a guy or a girl?-, and a demented, hidious grin, grabs me. REALLY!? Is it so simple to ask for all pervs to go someplaces else for my first official day home!? "Let me go you jerk!" I state with a slightly irritated tone in my voice. These creeps are REALLLLY starting to tick me off. "I think not sexy", he says picking me up and putting me on his shoulder. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I shout. He smirks, as he says" I'll get her ready in the room for you boss."  
I look at Yoshi, the best I can cause I am facing the opposite direction as him thanks to the bastard that has me on his shoulder. God, he looks like he is going to pop a vien. The creeper moves his hand up my leg to my ass then squeezes it. That's it, I've had enough! "I SAID PUT! ME! DOWN!" I yell as I grab the jerks braid and yank it, hard enough to rip it from his head. I fall from his shoulder onto my ass. Ow. I can focus on my ass later. I quickly get up, go over to Yoshi, grab his hand. "Can we just run home?" I whisper quickly, not waiting for a reply and start to tug him as I run till he is running with me. I hear them coming after us. God, please have one of our parents come across our path.  
_

**Me:Hummm I dunno about you guy's but I think Yoshi is developing feeling for little miss Saph. I decided the guys are not genetically related an even if they were New York is one of the states that allow marriage between first cousins. So if you don't like the way this is going sorry but it is what it is.**  
**Yoshi:*blush***  
**Saph: umm hello running for our lives here.**  
Me: Okay okay I'll post the next chapter.-_-


	4. Chapter 4

Saph's pov:

We run searching, hoping to find somewhere to hide. "This way!"Yoshi, pulls me into a broken wall. "YOSHI! WE CAN'T GO THROUGH WALLS!"I yell. He ignores me, and goes straight forward, yelling out a single "ACCESS CODE: TURTLE X!". A door magically opens and we go inside.  
The door closes behind us. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?  
I pant heavily, and lean into Yoshi a little." I never want to experiences that ever again." I state. "We aren't done yet. Stay quiet."he tells me in a whisper. I do as he says. He listens, for the pricks to pass by, which they do.  
He presses his palm onto a loose brick in the structure. The wall crumples down as a whole, and he flings me in there,and jumps in after me. I'm being as quiet as I possibly can. I can hear those creeps shout in confusion at each other.  
I am trembling again. I can't help it. But I am being very very quiet. Yoshi notices that I am trembling, and he holds me. That.. kinda helps me calm down a little.

Yoshi's POV :  
"Just a little more. I promise, it'll be over by then."I whisper. Saph looks up at me. She smiles. God, I wish I could keep that smile on her face all the time. I throw her over my shoulder, and start running to the last check mark before, we can get to the secret passage to home. "C..can you put me down?" She asks me. "No. When, I think its safe I'll put you down. Then, we can run like bats out of hell."I tell her. "B..but why do I gotta be on your shoulder?" She asks."Because, I know all the passages."I explain. "Fine. J-just hurry up!"she says raising her voice. "Okay." I reply. "I can't fucking believe, this!"she yells. "Shut the hell up. " I hiss in a whisper, forcing her body to jump on a bump.  
"Hey!You try being in my position Yoshi Hamato." She hisses back. I smirk a little.I push a trap with my foot. It seals the other entry ways. Which assures no unwanted followers."Y-Yoshi,where are we going?"Saph stutters a question. "Home." the single word slips from my lips in a smile.  
three minutes from home...  
I put her down, and tug on her arm. Hard. "Ow"she states as she follows. Obedient little thing she is. Suddenly, I see my dad, and Uncle Raph. I run toward them as fast as I can. "Hey ya two,what's wrong?"Uncle Raph asks. " Being.. chased... by... Huh...Jr."we both pant as we skid to a stop.  
**_**

**Me:Hmmm I wonder how they will react?**  
**Saph: I bet my dad is going to be pissed -_-;**  
**Yoshi: No he'd be more then pissed. He'd be enraged. I am glad it's not at me.*shudder***  
**Saph: He's scary when mad?**  
**Yoshi: Yep. The only one scarier is my mom when she is mad at my dad.**  
**Me: Not to complain but I got to work on the next chapter. Go flirt elsewhere.;D Next chapter is going up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshi's pov:

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Uncle Raph yells. "Raph. shut it. okay, come on. and be silent."Dad, tells us, opening a new passage up. We quickly, and silently creep along the path until we reach home. "Not a word to your mother about this. That goes for both of you. "my father says quickly as not to alert the women in the house. "Not a word of what, to us Leo? " Mom states with a sugar-sweet-smile plastered onto her face. Aunt Gwen is there too. "N-nothing honey. How was your day with the babies?"he turns around and chuckles nervously. "Anabelle had a tantrum, and after that everything went straight to hell. I'll repeat myself once more: Tell us what?"she says narrowing her eyes, and crossing her arms.  
"Honestly sweetie nothing. "Dad reassures her taking her hands. She sighs, seeing through his horribly, simple lie. "Yoshi, baby. If you tell me, not only will you get full use of all your art supplies, and no intense training sessions, but you can come tablet shopping with me this year. And I might consider letting you use my old art studio."she promises. Her smile seals the whole deal telling me she's being truthful. Oh God this is hard!  
"Um...I...uh...Dad...and I were planning a surprise party?"I try to lie. "Baby, please, don't lie to Momma. Just tell me the truth and tomorrow you can have everything.I promise."she says, bringing me close to her tiny tanned body, and stroking my hair down. Like she used to. This is not only embarrassing, but it is comforting. "Momma...Saph, and I were chased by Hun Jr. and Randy, because he wanted Saph, and revenge."I tell her, letting her hold me. "Oh my little baby. You poor things. Go in your room I'll make you some nice hot coco. Oh...Leo...you and I need to talk. " she says in a soothing voice. I practically run to my room, like its the only safe place from the fight which mom will win. Forcing Dad to sleep on the couch, for the night. And torture because, he won't get sex for at least a week. Unless, he can sweet talk himself into only three days without it.  
"Leonardo Hamato, how the hell could you lie to your own wife?!"Momma yells. Man am I glad I'm not out there. My door opens suddenly and I turn my head to see Saph walking in. "Can I stay in here for a while?"Saph asks. I nod. She sit on my bed. "So... you are a artist?" She asks me. I nod "why you asking?" "No reason... just curious." she says with a smile. Just curious huh? "So.. uh.. wanna see some of the things I drew?" I ask blushing slightly. "Sure." she replies. I grab my sketch book. I can't believe I am actually gonna show it to her. I only let Momma see what I draw unless it is a gift to someone. I turn around, and head back to my bed. I sit down and open my sketch book. "God Yoshi! These are amazing!" She tells me in awe. I smile and watch her turn the pages." Thanks." "I wish I could draw like this." she sighs, then pouts. God, she looks so cute when she pouts. Kind of like a chibi.  
"I could teach you... if you would like to learn" I say. "Would you?" she asks, looking excited. I nod. "THANK YOU!" she exclaims giving me a glomp like hug. Okay.. I know I am a spazz, and I usually don't like getting hugged at random. But... this actually feels kinda nice. "Yeah yeah." I say blushing. She giggles, before letting go of me. " Can you teach me now? Master Artist." she says with a grin. Master Artist...it has a nice ring to it. "Okay." I say with a smile.

Saph's POV :  
I can't believe it~! He is actually gonna teach me how to draw~! I'm so excited I could... jump off the walls or something like that."Are you okay? Did you eat chocolate or something?"he asks me with a smug smirk on his face. My God, he is so adorable."No. I'm just really excited" I say with a smile that doesn't seem to leave my face. He gets a piece of paper, a pencil, an eraser,and sits down, at his desk. I watch him. "Well? Do you wanna learn or not?"he asks patiently with a slight smirk on his face. I oblige eagerly, and go over to where he is at. God, why am I acting all bubbly and girly? I dunno..."First.. draw something so I'll know where to begin to teach." he tells me as he hands me the pencil. I take it. Lets see... I'm gonna try to draw... a orchid. I start, with the center of the flower.  
When, I finish ..it looks like shit."Okay... I suck." I state with a sigh, and my head drops slightly. "Yes, you do. But, at least you don't lack potential."he states, grabbing my hand with the pencil in it. I watch as he moves my hand across the paper. He makes it look easy. "Now, you make the petals, in huge ovals,first. Then, you'll have to make the details lightly. "he instructs, his hot breath in my ear. Oh God what is this feeling in my stomach? It feels like bubbles bouncing around in there. "O... okay" I stutter as a faint blush forms on my cheeks."Let's work on the stem now. You want to make it proportional to the petals, and the middle of the flower. Especially, if it's a close-up. So, we'll make it nice and long.."his voice trails off in a whisper in my ear.  
I can feel his breath on the nape of my neck. His words blur into senseless mumbling as i watch our entwined hands; moving smoothly across the paper. Oh god. "Um.. Yoshi?"I say in a trailing whisper. "Yeah, Saph?"he asks. "Could you repeat that?"I ask, blushing intensively. "Okay." he says patiently. But just before he can, my twin comes in. In a way I am partly re-leaved. Partly. "Saph, Yoshi, come play dress up with me."Ruby demands, with her amber pools, working the lights in his room, to look innocent. "No, Ruby. I'm teaching her to draw."he explains. "Why?"she asks, eying ours hands, and how close we are, and that I am blushing with a smirk. "She draws like shit, that's why."Yoshi's voice, full of wit and smiles. I hear a small vibrating chuckle in my ear, and I feel a deep, husky, sexy rumbling on my back, from his broad chest, and shoulders. "Pwetty pwease" she's pouting and... it makes me feel bad.  
"'Sides... Saph need to try dresses on to see what looks good on her for our birthday that is coming up" she suddenly quips. Oh hell no! I am never gonna wear a dress as long as I am still breathing ever again." HELL NO! I'm not gonna put a dress on... your crazy."  
I say. "M'kay, let's go. "Yoshi smirks, suddenly dragging me towards the door.W..what? He and Ruby drag me kicking and screaming... to her room. I pout. I see my sister pull a pink dress out. PINK~!?  
"OH HELL NO! That is where I draw the line. That. Is never gonna be on my body. I repeat. NEVER!" I state crossing my arms in defiance. Yoshi smiles at me. I just melt. He easily unfolds my arms and quickly, but gently hands me off to my evil twin. Ugh... "I'll go put the stupid dress on" I mutter as I snatch the dress, and go into her built in bathroom to change. I put my worst nemesis on, a pink dress. "Better not laugh." I mumble as I exit the room.

_

**Me: D da da daaaaa;D**  
**Yoshi: You have to do that?**  
**Me: Yep^^ Next chapter will be along momentarily.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshi Pov:  
I.. can't help but stare. She looks so beautiful. I keep my composure and don't blush."So?"she asks blushing so deeply her natural sea-foam green skin, almost turns as red as the mask of my hot-headed uncle. "I approve."I tell her with-what people call-my famous smirk. Her blush deepens, before she says," Better take a picture... cause I am never gonna put it on again." She smiles a little. "What a coincidence. I have one right here."Ruby tells her. "I didn't me literally Ruby" she says as she hides behind me. Camera shy much? "Ruby, i shall not let you take a picture of her in her vulnerable state."I start. "Oh..my hero."Saph, says hugging my neck from behind. "But...I will if you give me a copy,to submit to the year book"I finish my sentence. Saph is silent... before she tackles me" You are such a fucking moron!" she states as she pins me down. Surprising how strong she actually is.  
"Holy shit, I was kidding!"I laugh almost bursting my abdomen. She just glares at me," I am not amused Hamato." "Why are you telling yourself you're not amused?"I ask knowing that'll confuse her. "I am just using the last name that everyone in the lair shares."she state. Okay... that backfired. Or,did it? Just as I'm about to open my mouth with a plenty of wit to spare, the door opens.  
Saph glances back... then leaps off of me blushing very deeply. What the fuck?  
"Hi mom, hi dad." she says staring at her feet... looking embarrassed. I immediately get up,"Um.. Hi Tia Gwen, hi Uncle Raph," I say rubbing the back of my neck. Ruby suddenly, bursts out laughing," Nyahahahahahahaha... you both should see your faces... nyahahahahahahaha..." "Not funny Ruby" Saph and I both say at the same time.  
We glance at each other.. while Ruby continues to laugh at us. She sighs, then goes over to her dad and gives him a hug. Uncle Raph smiles, as he hugs her back and askes," Why where you pinning Yoshi to the ground?"  
"He... irritated me by jokingly telling Ruby that if she takes a picture of me in this pink dress... which I didn't want to wear in the firstplace... to give him a copy to give to the school year book" she mumbles. "A picture speaks a thousand words, and we've all lost more than, a million words."I defend myself. "Well...he is right honey. And you do look precious."Tia Gwen says. She is silent, before she says with a sigh" I guess... I just don't really like pink." "You look cute princess."Uncle Raph states,smiling.  
She blushes as she pulls away from her dad and shifts her feet."Uh... thanks I guess... Can I bunk with you both tonight? I- I just want to make sure I'm not dreaming that I am actually home."  
"Sure honey, it'll be the three of us." her mom says smiling. I creep out of the room so she can have her bonding moment with her family. I mean after all she's been though she deserves the alone time right?  
**_**  
**Me: Awe... The fun begins.;D**  
**Saph: I don't think I want to know...**  
**Yoshi: Me either...**  
**Me: Trust me it's going to be a fun ride.^^Till next chapter~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshi's POV:  
Well...this is unexpected of her. Little missy is paying a visit, on my cave. "So, what brings you to my cave?"I ask."I couldn't sleep...and I thought hey, why not talk to ,the shrink.?"she jokes. "Saph...tell me what's really wrong."I say gently tugging, her to sit on my bed. Its funny, she was obviously telling a lie that even she believed herself...and I saw right through it. I watch as a blush paint's itself on her cheeks  
Saph is not only blushing, she also isn't saying anything. "Saph?"i ask."I.. was lost in thought while walking and I kinda.. wandered to your door." she mumbles. "Oh well...i guess you're just drawn to me. " I smirk at her, just a little teasingly. She raises her eyebrow at me, then rolls her eyes. "Well...I guess you won't see me without my shirt."I tease wiggling my eyebrows.  
She laughs," You are so full of it Yoshi." "Oh am I?"I ask, getting a button-dress-shirt(blue),and putting it on. I button it up, and sit down next to her. "Still think I'm bluffing?"I ask. My fingers on one hand starts, to push the first button out, as the other hand, brushes back stray strands of her blonde hair. Then, I rub her sea-foam green cheek, with my thumb. "Y-Yoshi?"she asks, blushing. I smirk,"Yes...?". Oh how I love to have a fan-base. She pulls back from me slightly.  
"What's wrong? I thought you liked it?"I smirk. She looks away form me and stares at the ground. "Saph,seriously what's wrong?"I ask. She is quiet, before she gets up and starts to walk out of my room. I get up, and grab her arm. "Saph? Come on I was only kidding."I tell her, pulling her back over to the bed. Why do I suddenly want to kiss her? "That wasn't nice Yoshi Hamato."she states pouting.I can't help but smirk slightly.  
"Sorry...but, you said I was full of it. Which I am not."I tell her,kissing her cheek blushes again and she looks down away from my face. "Sorry,Saphie."I say and suddenly regret that. My face heats up, and I avoid her eyes.  
I can feel her move a little. I glance over to see what she is doing and I see her kiss my cheek. "Umm...Saph? What was that for?"I ask."Just a overdue way of saying thank you", she replies with a blushing smile. "M'kay then. So...um...this is awkward..."I say rubbing my neck, blushing. "So...what do you hate most about your fan girls?"she asks with a smirk on her face. Umm...how do I answer that? "They think that they know everything about me when in actuality they don't know anything about me at all." I say. That is the general sum of it. "Ahhh I see...so you wouldn't mind if they all knew exactly what the fuck they were talking about."Saph, grins.I laugh," That's just one of the things I hate. They also don't know the meaning of 'personal space' so I can breathe."  
"So they're this close?"she asks, coming into my bubble. Oh fuck...she's so that I-Want-To-Kiss-Her-Now-Feeling, is back."Y..y... yeah." I say with a blushing stutter why trying to ignore that feeling. Why am I stuttering?  
"So...does this make you uncomfortable? Because you're shaking."she asks,getting even closer. I'm shaking? " Kinda." my voice strains a little as I reply. "Why? "she asks. "I'm kinda a spazz."I admit, stuttering. "How come? To many glomp attacks?" She asks as she tilts her head slightly. "Actually, there are two reasons. The first is that I got it from my mom. The second...I really don't like talking about the second reason."I stutter. Did I really just admit that to her? "Why not?"she asks. "Because, its something that hurts me to think about it. I haven't even told my parents." I explain. "Oh. Okay." she says. She pulls back out of my bubble. "Thank you."I tell her with a sigh. A long period of silence passes.  
She finally breaks it, starring up at me with those big,blue eyes,"Wanna tell me?". I blink several times at the adorable girl. "Pardon?"I ask. "I said wanna tell me." she repeats. I shouldn't have even brought that up. "Ummm...as nice as it would be to get it off my chest...I barely know you-" "Which is more reason to, tell me."she interrupts.I become flustered. What the shell did I get myself into? I take a deep sigh. "Not-Not today Saphie. M'kay?"I let out a shaky breath. "Okay. You can tell me when you feel your ready. Though... I doubt it'll compare to all of the Hell I went through." She tells me. "Oh...its up there."I tremble so violently, the bed begins to sway slightly. Just the memory of that event, makes me want to cry, and run for cover. I do neither of those things. Ever. "Are you okay Yoshi?" she asks me. She looks concerned.  
"Umm..kinda. " I tell her still trembling. I need something to channel this. I start to ball up my sheets."Yoshi?" she ask. She sounds really concerned. I ignore her. My grip on those whitish-blue sheets, is like my life depends on it. My knuckles are starting to turn white.  
Saph's POV :  
What's wrong with him? He's so tense, and his jaw is clenched so tightly. He needs to relax. I go behind him,and he starts to figgit. "Relax."I whisper into his ear, as my hands take hold of his,trembling,broad,sexy shoulders. I start to knead the apple-green skin, where all his knots are. "S.. Saph? W..what are you doing?" he stutters. "I said to relax." I state, as i force his body to lean against my tummy, as i rest my body's position against the headboard of the bed. "O..okay." he says quietly.I continue to massage his shoulders. Please relax Yoshi. I don't like seeing him like this. His body relaxes slightly a his hands loosen their grip on the sheets. I pause for a second to get lotion oil and lotion. "Which would you prefer?"I looks confused so... I'll just pick one. I squirt the lotion onto my hands and continue to knead his apple-green shoulders. He sighs a ,"Thanks." "Your welcome." I say. Good, he is relaxed.  
"Why do you want to know?" he asks suddenly as he nuzzles one of my hands with his nose.I pause for a minute. "Saph?"he asks."I wanted to know because i-if someone; like you keeps something it that is really disturbing to them self... it could cause them to go insane. And I don't want to see that happen to you." I say."Well, that's sweet but i've kept it for a good...mmm...3 years."he replies.3 years? "Well... what ever it is it must have been really bad." I say. "Yeah...it'll scar me for life."he sighs.I smile a little. "Scars can heal sometimes, if you let them." "Mental scars? "he asks. "Yeah.. those to." I say.  
"I'm the person who would have to disagree with you."he states like, we're talking about pizza.I silently laugh," You try being dissected three times in your life, have a crud load of chemicals be injected it your body, and being shoved into a test tube." I tell him. "Don't think i would try it,but...my situation is a lot different then your's."he says." I guess..." I trail off a little.  
Yoshi's POV :  
Suddenly the door to my room opens. Oh shit, who the hell is on the other side? "Yoshi...? I had a bad dream...can I stay with-What's going on in here?"Candi, my little sister, walks in, in her pink long light brown hair loosely tied in pig tails,and her big blue eyes staring at Saph rubbing my shoulders. "N-nothing Candi. Um...yeah you can , you can't smother me in plush animals."I tell her feeling the blood rise up to my cheeks. Her summer-grass green skin takes on the limelight of the room, as she busts out her famous braced-grin. Those cute little dimples, getting ready to loosen so she can talk. But she turns around and hops out of the door frame.  
She comes back with a pink sock monkey, and cuddles into the covers next to me. God two people in my bubble? "Heya Saph. Why did you come in here?" Candi asks Saph. "T-that's a very good question, Candi...for the same reason you came in here I suppose."she stutters, as she continues to rub my shoulders. I know my face is probably as red as a tomato."Yoshi,tell me a story."she says rubbing her face, into my chest, like a child would to a parent.  
"Candi, you're ten-years-old. You don't need a story."I tell her,rolling my eyes. "But, Poppa, tells me stories."she says,cuddling even more. "Yeah, well Dad's a sucker, for big puppy-dog eyes, how'd you think he landed Momma?"I tell her. She giggles. "Because he's so handsome. And Momma is his princess,just like I am."she tells me, hugging her monkey to her chest.I hear Saph softly giggle. " I'd like to hear a story." she says teasingly. "You suck Saph." I groan, as the two females, over-power me. Is this what having a wife and child feels like. Not looking forward to that, until I hit puberty, at full-throttle.

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a little girl named Candilyn. She was the prettiest, little girl in the whole city. One, day a big,scary monster came. He just happened to be nameless. He napped the Candi girl, and locked her away forever. And they never saw Candilyn again. For like ever. And that's why you stick to the safe routes to home."I tell her her story. "That isn't a story mister lazy bone's." Saph mutters under her breath. Candi giggles. "No but its a life lesson. And it'll be a true story, unless someone, starts using the safe routes to get home on time."I state defending my story, which was pretty good, for being under the pressure of a teen and a ten-year-old.  
"Right... I guess sense you don't know how to tell a proper story I will." Saph states as she gets out from behind me and gets on the other side of Candi."Hey...go back to rubbing my shoulders...its the only thing that keeps me sane."I pout. She ignores me.

"Only a little while after the earth was made, the trees and plants came to live on it. They were happy and contented. The lily was glad because her flowers were white. The rose was glad because her flowers were red. The violet was happy because, however shyly she might hide herself away, some one would come to look for her and praise her fragrance. The daisy was happiest of all because every child in the world loved her.

The trees and plants chose homes for themselves. The oak said, "I will live in the broad fields and by the roads, and travelers may sit in my shadow." "I shall be contented on the waters of the pond," said the water-lily. "And I am contented in the sunny fields," said the daisy. "My fragrance shall rise from beside some mossy stone," said the violet. Each plant chose its home where it would be most happy and contented.

There was one little plant, however, that had not said a word and had not chosen a home. This plant was the heather. She had not the sweet fragrance of the violet, and the children did not love her as they did the daisy. The reason was that no blossoms had been given to her, and she was too shy to ask for any.

"I wish there was some one who would be glad to see me," she said; but she was a brave little plant, and she did her best to be contented and to look bright and green.

One day she heard the mountain say, "Dear plants, will you not come to my rocks and cover them with your brightness and beauty? In the winter they are cold, and in the summer they are stung by the sunshine. Will you not come and cover them?"  
"I cannot leave the pond," cried the water-lily.

"I cannot leave the moss," said the violet.

"I cannot leave the green fields," said the daisy.

The little heather was really trembling with eagerness. "If the great, beautiful mountain would only let me come!" she thought, and at last she whispered very softly and shyly, "Please, dear mountain, will you let me come? I have not any blossoms like the others, but I will try to keep the wind and the sun away from you."

"Let you?" cried the mountain. "I shall be contented and happy if a dear little plant like you will only come to me."

The heather soon covered the rocky mountain side with her bright green, and the mountain called proudly to the other plants, "See how beautiful my little heather is!" The others replied, "Yes, she is bright and green, but she has no blossoms."  
Then a sweet, gentle voice was heard saying, "Blossoms you shall have, little heather. You shall have many and many a flower, because you have loved the lonely mountain, and have done all that you could to please him and make him happy." Even before the sweet voice was still, the little heather was bright with many blossoms, and blossoms she has had from that day to this."  
Candi had fallen asleep just before Saph finish the story.

"Jeezz...how'd you do that? " I ask stunned. "It's called internet." She says with a grin. I stare at her for a good five minutes. "You bitch..." I snort at her. "Hey.. I was bored. Sides, the story managed to do its job for your sister."she states with a shrug, then punches me lightly in the arm. I gotta smile at her. "Well... um.. night.." Saph says kissing my cheek and lays down on my bed. I blush as I close my eyes. "Night." I mumble out.

**Me: Awww. So cute.**  
**Candi: I know right.**  
**Yoshi:-_-;**  
**Saph: Right...^^;**  
**Me: Next chapter will be done soon^^.**


	8. Chapter 8

Next Day...

I wake up. Candi is cuddle to my chest still, holding that sock monkey of hers. I sigh. I look over to where Saph was last night and she is still there, sound asleep. I gently move my sister to the pillow, so I can do my morning kata's I've done sense I was 9. She stirs a little, but stays asleep. After I do the kata's, I grab my cell phone and start to text Sakura.  
"Hey. What's up?"I text her,with a smirk on my face. Yes, I'm thinking about her ass. Screw you I'm 14, and have hormones. I wait for her to reply. " . What are you doing?"she replies."Waiting for everybody to wake up." I text back."Aw...poor you. Is someone in your room with you?"she asks. "Yeah, my little sister, and my cousin."I reply.  
"Which cousin?"she asks. "Sapphire"I type, and press send. "Oh. Why did she just start going to school later than everyone else?" she asks again. Sakura has a lot of questions this morning. "She's never been home with us. Or been to school. "I answer her. "I am guessing there is more to it then just that." she texts. "Of course. So...anything in the council I should be worried about?"I text her. Sakura, is the vice president, in the Council of Ten. Which is the student body council,of the entire elementary and high school. "Not at the moment."she answers. I hear Saph begin to stir. Is she waking up? "Yoshi?"she asks rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?"I whisper back forgetting my vibrating phone.  
Saph looks over at me. Her hair look a little frizzy from sleeping, which is kinda cute I might add. She smiles as she says," I think you got a message on the cell." "Oh...okay..."I smile at her. I look at the message then tell Sakura I gotta go.  
"Who were you talking to? " Saph asks, big blue eyes, glued to my face. "Sakura."I admit to her. As if lying to her is like the mightiest sin.  
She giggles at my expression. "What?" I ask as a blush forms on my face. "Oh nothing..."she grins at me. She gets up to get ready for Friday. I flop back onto my bed and shake my sister to make her get up. "I don't have to go to school."she mutters. "Says who?"I grin as I start to tickle my little sister to wakefulness."Says the principal of the elementary."she grumbles slapping my hands away then cuddling with her sock monkey. I hear Saph laugh. I look over at the door too my room. She has changed into a black skirt that goes to her knees in length, and a silvery colored tank top. Most of her hair is pulled back into a ponytail.  
"Nice outfit."I comment with a smirk. Why can't that skirt come up shorter. Just to her mid-thighs. I'm begging. "Thanks, I guess." She say blushing a little tugging at the skirt almost, like she hopes it would get longer. She sighs. "Well...my turn to get dressed."I turn to my drawer, and put on jeans, comfy of course. A Death the Kidd t-shirt goes on. Yes, I'm a fan. Deal with it. I hear Saph giggle."Big fan huh?" she says gesturing to my shirt. "Oh, hell yeah."I smirk. I grab my back pack, and head out. With my shoes of course.  
"Saaaappphhh! You forgot the high heels!" I hear Ruby shout. I glance at Saph and I see her cringe slightly. So that's why she is wearing this outfit."Ruby...flats are fine with this..."she sighs. "How dare you!"Ruby yells, pouting. "If I wear high heel I'll fall on my face." Saph states calmly" You want that to happen?" "No..."Ruby sighs, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. I sake my head and continue to walk.  
"Good" Saph says as she catches up to me. "so... If you don't mind me asking... Who is Amy?" Saph asks me."Just some girl who thought she could cheat on me, and not have to pay the consequences."I shrug. "Oh... well... she was stupid for doing that." Saph states. "Thanks. " I tell her,as we arrive at the school, black top. Holy shit, soccer balls...must kick them! I drop my bag and run like hell, to the ball and kick it at Jake. "Yo bro! Where ya been?"he asks in his husky, surfer-guy voice. "Saving the fucking day, dude."I laugh back at him. I hear Saph laugh," Looks like fun." she calls out. "FUCK YUSH!"we call back to her.  
Then a streak of blonde hair crosses in front of me and kicks the ball away from me. "Your too slow Yoshi." I hear Saph laugh as she kicks the ball to Jake. I blink in surprise. Then, I get over it, and run after him, swiping the ball away from his feet, and run over to the make-shift goal. I kick it in. Hard.  
Then, Saph stops the ball in it's tracks. She bounces the ball on her knee grinning."Oh...you little..."I run at her with all my speed, and swing my leg, making contact with her knees. As she tries to keep her balance I steal the ball and score a goal."FUCK YUSH!"I scream. "Ouch!" I turn to see that Spah had fallen down. She sighs as she gets up. "Sorry, but you can't go up against me. I'm the captain of the soccer team."I tell her rubbing the back of my neck. "Has any of the members on your team stopped the ball before?" she asks smirking slightly. "Just Joey,and Jake."I tell her. She grins", I guess I'm number three." she smiles."I guess you are."I smile back.  
"So...when's your game?"she asks blushing. "Next Saturday,hope you can come."I say with a wink. "I'll try. " she smiles, walking away. I smile at her back. Then, I hear IT.

"You better fucking get away from me you, sheep-boy."Saph's voice projects toward the front of the school. I turn around, swiftly. She's yelling at Arata, the sheep boy. His cocky smirk, just gets bigger, and bigger. He reaches out at her face with his big bass player's hand. "Come on...I just want one little ki-OFFFMMP!"he gets cut off by a smack to the face, delivered by Hamato. He falls on his ass. I stifle, a chuckle. But, my gaze snaps onto Arata. He's gotten up, and glaring at Saph. He raises his hand up past his peripheral vision. Oh hell no! I dash up behind him, and grab his wrist just before he makes contact with her face. "How dare you!"I shout at him,pinning him down to the concrete-ground, face down. I sit on his back. I twist his arm back, until he howls in pain. "Don't ever try that again, you jack-ass."I hiss between my teeth. Meanwhile, the crowd around us has formed to full magnitude, and chanting,"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!". How cliche. I get off him, as soon as he nods. I walk over to Saph calmly. "You okay?"I ask her, checking her immediate body parts(the arms, the legs, the face, the neck.), for any sign of damage. "I'm fine. He didn't touch me. " she says,with a nervous grin of gratitude, plastered onto her face. I chuckle at her. "Fine...just trying to help."I say walking back to my soccer ball.

_  
**Yoshi: About shelling time!**  
**Me: Hey! Th doctors said my mom might have cancer. My mom is more important then story writing. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but it may be a while. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

I am about to kick my ball again when I hear my fan club squeal. Oh fuck! "Yoshi...can I have your number?"one asks with a big grin, and blush plastered face. "Ummm..."I trail off trying to ignore them one of them try to hug me. Time to run, NOW!  
I run away like a fire was lit under my ass. Jeezzz...will they ever leave me be?Then someone grabs my arm as I turn around the corner to the school into a room. It's the janitors closet? Who pulled me in here?"Ya soooo owe me Yoshi." I hear Saph say. Relief washes over me. I have never been this glad to hear anyone speak in my life. I catch my breath as I listen to my fan girls run past the room.  
I wait till I hear the last of the foot-steps pass the janitor's closet. "Thank you so much."I take her hand,and kiss it gently."Don't mention it," she says blushing slightly. "You still owe me the tour of New York ya know" she says smiling.  
"I am a man of my word. But, if you don't want it for your birthday present where you could easily get me to buy you anything you want...we could go when, I'm grumpy, and refuse to buy anything."I kiss her hand again, and bow, looking up at her with a smirk. Saph blushes again as she thinks for a moment," I think I'll wait." "That's what I thought. Wanna ditch?"I ask.  
"Uh..." She seems uncertain for a minute. "Okay." "Atta girl. You're starting to sound like Raph's kid, with each passing day."I tell her as she climbs onto my shell, so I can sneak us both to our lockers. "Get you're stuff and run out that door,when I tell you to."I order nods. After we have our, stuff, I take her hand firmly,and swing it a little. "On three? One...two...THREE!"I whisper at her, flinging her body over to the door. She runs out with ease. I laugh to myself, and follow her out. "Well...how's it feel?"I ask,holding her hand as we walk. "It feel great. Even though our parents might be a little mad we skipped." she says with a giggle. "I can see my dad's expression now." I laugh at her. "My mom gives me permission."I tell her."Oh. Lucky you." Saph smiles. I smile back at her. "Soooo.. Where do you usually go?" Saph asks me. "The mall."I grin as I drag her.  
At the mall...

She looks around in awe as we enter the building."Its not all that. Now, the mall my mom takes us to for the real shopping...that's where the shits at."I tell her, digging my hands in my pockets."It's the first time I've ever seen the inside of a mall remember." Saph says smiling. She raises her eyebrow at me. "why are you digging into your pockets?" "Its a habit?"I tell her shrugging. Saph stops in front of the pet store. I chuckle, and take her in. She giggles,"This is a familiar smell." "That's so attractive Saph. Knowing you this smell so well. "I tell her rolling my eyes." Not my fault I was stuck in a cage filled with animals on the way to the Hell hole." She says shrugging. "Plus side was I got to sleep with the lions."  
I stare at her. "How in the hell is that a good thing?"I yell at her. "Chill-ax. They weren't hurting me. In fact when the people who took me tried to get me out of the cage the lions attacked them." She says while rolling her eyes. "Remind me never to go near you at the zoo."I say staring at the puppies. "Ha ha" She says sarcastically. A golden retriever puppy bark at Saph and wags it's tail. Saph smiles as she pick it up and pets it. "I want it."Saph says. "No. It would blow our cover."I shake my sighs. "Sorry cutie. Til next time" she tells the puppy as she puts it back in the cage. The puppy whimpers.  
"I got an idea...beg your parents."I explain to her. Saph sighs. "It'll be gone by the time we all come back." "Oh?"i ask with a knowing smirk. "What?"she asks. "Oh nothing..."I trail off as I stroll over to a couple of of grey-hound puppies.

I glance at Saph. She is now over at the rabbits. She keeps looking back at the puppy.I walk past the pup a good six times before I finally walk over to the clerk and whisper,"Hey buddy how much is the golden lab?""$250.00" the clerk says" They usually are $1000.00 or more if you get them from the pound." "Look..if I give you the money plus, a $100 deposit, will you hold the pup until I come back and get it."I tell him getting out the money.  
The clerk nods. I hand him the money, and take the card with the dog's number on it. "What are you doing Yoshi?" I hear Saph ask. Oh shit, she is right behind. "Nothing."I say tucking my card into my pants,and taking my phone like that's what I was getting."I'm so sure?" she says rolling her eyes. "Yes, you are...bookstore. Now."I say dragging her out.  
"Okay." she sighs. We go into the bookstore. Whew, that was close. I walk to the manga section. I glance at Saph and I watch her go over to the adventure novels. I pick out a few,manga books,and walk up behind her. "Hey."I whisper into her ear. "Hum?"she glances back at me. "Ugh...I didn't scare you? Even a little?"I ask with a groan. Saph points at the mirror next to us. "Dammit! How'd I miss that?"I grin at her. She giggles, and continues to look for a book.  
"What are you looking for?"I ask. "The Girl of Fire and Thorns" Saph answers."PPPPPFFFTTT!"I laugh at her. She rolls her eyes. She continues to look for the book."Well I'm gonna go pay,and get some frozen yogurt."I tell her walking over to the counter five feet away. But, I'm blocked by a few cute girls. "Hey there handsome. Can I have a number?" Says a brunette with light green eyes. Ugh. One day without girls falling for me, that's all I'm asking for. One day. "Um...sure I guess?"I say,giving her my number to be polite.

"My name is Flora" the brunette tells me."What's your? "Yoshi" I reply."Get you hand off me you fucking moron!" I hear Saph state. I turn my back to the girls, and run over to Saph. "You have spirit. I like that in my woman." I here some guy say. "Get your hands off her, you babaca."I hiss at him, taking his other arm, and twisting it.  
He prick lets out a cry of pain. Then he tries to headbutt me but misses me. I take his hand off her, and slam him to the floor,and hit a pressure point. His lights go out. I can feel Saph staring at me. I look up to see she is blushing. "You okay?"I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine. Though, I think the outfit my sister made me wear is making more pricks be attracted to me than normal." she says jokingly. "Yeah...whatever. Just stay out of trouble."I tell her looking at my feet. "Little hard for trouble magnets but, I'll try." she says, picking up a book.  
"Good."I sigh. "Oh Yoshi~! You're so big and strong. It was so brave of you to help her like that."Flora gushes as her and her friends cling onto my arms. I tense up. Jeeze, why does almost every girl I meet fall head over heels over me? "Um..thanks."I say. "Oh..you're welcome handsome. Why don't we get some smoothies?"she asks with bed-room eyes. "Sure...Saph, pay for those books of your's and get over here."I call out to my cousin.  
"Okay Yoshi" I hear Saph say. "Let me, just get her and we'll go. M'kay?"I say with my famous smile. "Of course Yoshi."she blushes, and practically melts. God, why do I agree to these dates? I like my women with back bone, and independence. " You dropped your stuff Yoshi" Saph tells me as she hands me my manga books. "Oh thanks."I say. "Welcome" she replies. I go pay for my books. I hear Saph talking with Flora. What's she saying? Flora gives off a loud, unattractive laugh. Holy shit what have I gotten myself into?


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, as I walk over to them Saph takes a good, long look at me. Then her face pales, as her body falls towards me. She fainted?! From what? "Saph!?" I cry out as I catch her. She doesn't respond. "Sorry but, we're gonna have to cancel the whole smoothie thing."I tell the girls as I look for a water fountain. I carry her out of the store with our books, and find a water fountain over by the Hot Topic. I splash some water on her face.  
Saph makes a face. Then she opens her eyes and wipes her face off with the edge of her skirt. I blush, at the portion of skin that's showing. Thighs...soft thighs. I can feel my breathing hitch in my throat. I try to calm myself down. She puts the skirt back into place and gets out of my arms like nothing had happened.  
"What the hell was that about?"I ask her. Saph laughs for a minute. God how I love to hear her laugh. "Well?"I ask. "I saw the expression on your face and... I kinda made myself do that." Made herself do it? "What do you mean?" I ask furrowing my brow. "I can force myself to imitate passing out at will when the need comes." she tells me.  
"M'kay then..."I say letting her go. She smiles in amusement "You sounded worried for a minute there. It took every ounce of self control not to laugh." "You know I should smack you for worrying me. But, I gotta thank you for getting me out of that." I tell her.  
"Don't mention it."she says, shrugging it off. "Well where to next?"I ask. "What is Hot Topic like?"she asks.  
"The best ever."I tell her as we get in. I watch her face light up as she looks around. She runs over to a bunch of lingerie. I blush. "no.. No.. Aha.. Now I won't have to borrow Ruby's girly undies." " Um...how nice..."I say, walking over to the guys section.  
I feel something warm and sticky run down my face. I wipe it with my hand and I look to see it is blood. I got a nose bleed~!? I glance back at Saph's back. I got a nose bleed from my cousin's pantie search ? W..Why? That's fucking sick of me. How can I possibly think its arousing to watch my cousin picking out panties?  
"Yoshi? A.. are you alright?" Saph asks me looking pale. Shit.. She saw the blood. "Yeah...teenage hormones."I say grabbing a manga book off the shelf and showing her the cover. "Typical. "Saph, says rolling her eyes. My stomach is twisting into knots. And my mouth goes dry.  
"Continue you pervert. "she says walking back to the panties. I watch her for a minute, before I force myself to look away. What the hell is wrong with me. I shouldn't be feeling things like this toward her. She's my cousin. I let out a frustrated sigh. I swear to God, if I get a boner I can't take care of someone's gonna get a black eye. Might be that lazy eyed clerk.  
"Heya pretty lady.. Wanna come home with me?" "Piss off drunkard. I had my fill of pricks today" I hear Saph hiss out. I walk over and punch him. That felt great. He goes out cold. I roll my shoulders and I hear a 'pop' sound. I look back at Saph. "Go back to looking at panties."I smile at her. She has a blank expression on her face, before she says blushing slightly," I think I'll take what I got.."  
"Alright."I shrug. Saph goes to the register and pays for the underwear. I watch her hips as she walks. God damn. She's got prefect hips. I lick my lips, suggestively to myself. I really despise myself right now. What is happening to me?

Saph's POV:

I glance back at Yoshi for a second. He looks fidgety."You okay?" I ask him."Hmmm..?Oh yeah. "Yoshi looks up at me.I raise a eyebrow." You sure? You seem kinda fidgety." "Absolutely."he says. I'm not completely sure if I believe him. "Okay... If you say so." My stomach growls. Damn, I think it has a mind of it's own sometimes. "Hungry?"he asks."Kinda." I reply.  
He drags me to the food court. Where I catch a glimpse of Ruby giggling at a table with some guy with chestnut brown hair. "What would you like to eat?" Yoshi asks me. "A bit of gossip cookie?"I whisper in his ear, and point over to my sister and the guy. "I'll have the same."he smirks as we walk over there. He pulls up a chair. "Hey Ruby. Hey Jake." Yoshi says with a slight smirk. "Hey bro."Jake says shaking his hand. "Umm... .What are you doing here?"Ruby asks blushing.

" That's what I was about to ask you, my wonderful big sister." I say with a smirk."Isn't it obvious ? I took little Saphie on her first hooky day. And apparently you two did the same."Yoshi rubs the back of his neck and Ruby stares at the table. They actually look really cute together. I smile. "Um...Ruby wanted to know when our next game was. And I was bored in math."Jake shrugs. "Is that all?" I ask with a devious grin."Yeah, I mean Ruby you could've asked me. Or looked at the cheerleaders' schedule ." Yoshi adds blushes, shifting in her seat.  
Maybe I shouldn't ask any more... after all, my sister's love life isn't any of my business. "Well..."Ruby trails off glancing at me to help her out. She's blushing. "I'm gonna grab something to eat..."I say getting up and going over to one of the counters. "I'll come with you!"Ruby gets up and drags me to the many food choices.  
I'm getting dragged around a lot today. "don't pull my arms off." I say with a joking smile. I'm glad I'm free from that dreadful place I had been in. I really missed everyone, even though certain members in the lair are very annoying. Lets see... I think I have a turkey burger with some onion rings and a dr pepper.  
"Don't tell. Please?"she pleads. I smile," What? About your crush on Jake?" "Yes...pretty please?"she begs.  
I grin," On one condition... I chose the outfit I wear for our birthday." Black mail is sweet. "Nooo...O-okay."she reluctantly agrees. I smile," Love ya sis." I get my food and head back toward the table. She grumbles because of the whole dress thing. I roll my eyes. Then, someone grabs me from behind and presses a knife to my throat. My eyes widen slightly. What the hell?  
"Saph!"Yoshi looks over, jumps out of his seat, and runs toward me. "One step closer and I'll slit her throat." the guy behind me says. His breath smells like cigars. Gross. "Easy buddy."Yoshi tries to talk him out of creep laughs. his other hand moves under my shirt and grabs my boob. Really? I know I must have a annoyed expression on my face. "She'll be a nice little broad tonight."he laughs.

Yoshi's Pov:  
My eye twitches. "Buddy you just crossed the fucking line."I hiss at him, grabbing my kunei knifes hidden in my jeans,tossing them at the knife. One hits the knife the other hits, his arm. Blood starts to gush out of his arm. He drops his arms, to tend to his wound. I run over to Saph, and try to hurry her away when she shouts,"Yoshi look out!"She stops the knife the guy has in his uninjured arm, but wasn't able to keep him from forcing it down. It goes into her shoulder. She lets out a cry of pain. "Saph!"I pull the knife out of her shoulder. Then I deck asshole in the becomes unconscious. I turn my attention to Saph. Her jaw is clinched in pain, and she has her eye's shut.  
I rush to get a cup of ice, some antiseptic, and something that'll do as a bandage."I...it... hurts... Yoshi" Saph says. I dab one of the ice cubes on her shoulder. "I know. This'll sting a little."I tell her. She winces." Seems like one misfortune after another today huh?" she says quietly. "Yep."I tell her. She smiles weakly," I'm surprised that I haven't fainted yet." "That makes two of us. Of course, I wouldn't be able to ell if it would be real or fake with you. " I smile at her. Gotta keep her conscious.  
"My dad'll probably be pissed that I got hurt" Saph says laughing weakly. "That would be accurate..." I trail off as I finish bandaging her wound. Uncle Raph would be more than just pissed. I shudder inwardly. I am not looking forward to going home.  
I help Saph up and guide her to the table. "Here... take my jacket." Ruby says as she hands Saph her jacket. "That creep is lucky Yoshi didn't kill him, he deserves it." Jake states.  
"Yeah he really does."Ruby says inching towards Jake."I feel dizzy" Saph mumbles. "You'll feel like that. You need sugar. Jake buy her some sweets for me."I say throwing him, a rubber banded stack of cash."I think all I'll be able to handle is a juice" she says, tugging on the jacket.  
"Yeah but later."I tell her. "Okay." She says, as she rests her head on the table. I glance at her. "Saph...if you don't mind I'm gonna go in."Ruby says pushing her bangs away from her eyes. Her eyes are trailing Jake's every licks her lips. I laugh at smiles." I suggest a movie." "No...that's too predicable."she says."So is going someplace fancy. Sides... It is a stepping stone." Saph tells her sister. "But a middle ground is perfect. Maybe...the beach. A moonlight walk along the water's edge."she sighs. I glance over to see Saph with the exact same dazed, blissful look on her face. I crack up laughing. Not that I'm saying I don't find it romantic. But in the guys' book of "how to get laid" its like one of the top 5 ways.  
Saph rolls her eyes," It's a girls thing... anyways... Jake is a guy... The key is to let him think it was his idea." Well then...Jake comes back to the table.  
"Bye guys. "Ruby says with a smile,tugging Jake to the area by the trees. Saph rolls her eyes and shakes her head sadly." She's toast." "Wait for it. "I tell her. Jake dips his head and holds her waist closer to his. They kiss. "Told you."I smile.  
She giggle's. "They are lucky. I probably won't ever have that." Saph's face saddens. "Yeah you will."I tell her.  
"How do you know?" she mumbles,staring at the table top. "Because I know." I tell her rubbing her back.

Me: Oh but how do you know..{giggling}  
Yoshi: Shut it!{blushing}  
Saph:? Um okay then...  
Me: Later yall~


	11. Chapter 11

Saph's Pov:  
I look over at Yoshi. If he only knew why I wouldn't have love like Jake and Ruby. I sigh and look back at the table top. He takes one of the things Jake had bought and hands me it. "Here, eat something. I don't want you to pass out for real." I smile as I take it. I mumble out a "Thanks." I eat it in slow bites. After it is gone Yoshi gets up. "There is only two hours left in school. We could... go to the arcade till the time is up." He says. I smile and nod. I get up and walk with Yoshi to where ever the arcade is at. He holds my hand as we walk. He isn't dragging me this time. Maybe it is because I had gotten hurt. Yeah, that is probably the reason.  
When we reach the arcade it is closed. "Damn." He says with a sigh. I frown a little; I think my bad luck is rubbing off onto him. "I'm guessing we have to go someplace else?" I ask. He nods. "Well…. how about we go back to Hot Topic? I saw something there that I think would be cool to wear for my sister's and mine's upcoming birthday."  
"Okay. I guess." He says as we head back toward Hot Topic.  
Yoshi's pov:  
We reach Hot Topic. "Okay. We're here. Why don't you try it on. Things look better on hanger then they do on people sometimes." I say. "Oh aren't we just so sensitive."she says sarcastically, snatching the dress off the rack. I watch her retreating behind as she walks into the changing room. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair, and flop my ass onto a seat, directly in front of the changing room.  
Saph peeks her head out of the door. "Yoshi? Can you help me?"she asks with blush on her her face. I nod, and open the door so i can get in without someone seeing her. I close the door, and turn around. What I find is Saph's bare-back with the straps of the silver dress I blush, but then I look up and see one of her sea-foam green hands, holding her golden hair up. Then I look into the mirror at her face. She's blushing. "Can you like..zip it up for me?"she asks, her right hand twitching to keep her chest covered. I take one side of the straps and force it to stay on her shoulders, and with my other hand, I take hold of the zipper and pull it gently up. "Okay its on. "I tell her. She lets her hair flow down covering her back. She tells me to wait outside. I get out, and sit back on my little bench. She takes five minutes in the room. Finally as I'm ready to get her another dress, she comes out. She's got blush covering her face as the dress swishes. For the first time, I look at the dress...not as it was on the rack, but as if Saphie was the model and designer for the dress.  
The dress is three different shades of silver. On the bottom, is the lightest, or more transparent. You can actually see her feet. The middle is the light, yet darker color. It shows off the few sparkles, on it. They catch the light nicely and makes the dress look like its worth $10 million. Then, there's the top. Its the darkest, but still light. Its has simple, yet elegant details. As, well as the middle layer, it has very few sparkles. But catch less, light than, the middle. Then, I look at how it flatters her body.  
The straps lay delicately on her soft shoulders. the waist makes her look thinner than she is, while not making her look sickeningly thin. Then the flowing light fabric that makes up the skirt is absolutely gorgeous. She looks amazing.  
"Yoshi?"Saph asks me tilting her head. "I love it. Do you like it?"I tell her grinning from ear to ear. She nods smiling happily,"Yes."

**Saph: I can't wait till my birthday{excited}**  
**Yoshi::) I know the feeling.**  
**Me: Mr and Miss Mushy, please leave so I can write. Next part is going to be up soon.^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Yoshi's pov:

About two weeks later...

Today, I have gifts a plenty to shower my little cousin's. But mostly for Saph. So, I get part one of the presents. Two necklaces : one with an bright red Ruby. One with a deep blue sapphire. Word play is awesome. Saph's sleeping, so I sneak into her room like the best ninja in the world. I lift her neck, and quickly, yet gently clasp the hook so when she wakes up, a new necklace appears. I head over to Ruby's room, before she tramples me. She's already awake. So, I throw it at her. "Happy Birthday Rub."I say darting out of the room. Now, I gotta go to the mall to get that mutt. It takes me about thirty minute to get there. I hope the puppy is still there."Hey bro. About two weeks ago I came and bought a dog. You still have him? "I say to the clerk handing him the card for that lab puppy. "Yeah, he's right here." he says smiling. He leads me over to the cage, and takes him out. The puppy's happy, and starts wagging his tail. Oh Saph's gonna love him. "Can I buy some starter stuff? "I ask as I hold him in my arms. "Oh sure bro. Here, he's an energetic pup. He needs a little discipline, so just give him a squirt of a water bottle, or put him in a quiet corner, or room. The puppy chow is up to you, and the girl you were with. After that, it's all other things you can decide with your girlfriend." He says with a smile. I blush slightly. I was thinking about correcting hi but I don't. Do we really look like that to other people? "He's already house broken, and teething will, happen, so a dog's chew toy like this," he grabs a purple chew toy with small buds, "and let the little guy chew all over it. You wanna make sure his breath is nice and clean. Nice smelling breath means healthy teeth, Healthy teeth means healthy gums. Healthy gums means a healthy dog. And you can probably get everything else off the internet. "he tells me. "Thanks. I'll just look around for a leash and a collar. Maybe a chew toy. "I smile back, holding the fidgety pup. I quickly grab a blue collar, and leash. A purple chew toy, and some treats with those great smelling breath powers. I pay for it, and go 's still asleep. Not for long. I creep in, put the stuff on the floor. And place the dog with the big sapphire blue bow inside a big plain box on her bed. I allow the box's top to move allowing the puppy, to try and knock the box over near Saph. I stay outside. About five seconds later..."What the-A puppy!"Saph yells, with giggles in her voice.

I step back into her room. I see the puppy licking her face. "Why Saph...where ever did you find that stray?"I ask pretending to be appalled. She points a single accusing finger at me. "You! You did this!" "Who me?"I ask acting innocent. "This is the same puppy from the pet store." she says with a big smile. I throw my hands in the air, in defeat. "You caught me."I say with a grin. The pup jumps off the bed and comes to me. I hold out my arms, and he jumps into them.  
He starts to lick my face. Saph giggles. "Yoshi..can we talk?"she asks."Um.. sure?" What does she want talk about? I sit next to her, and the pup starts lapping at Saph's face like it's made of kibble. I smile.  
"Yoshi, did you give me this necklace?"Saphie asks blushing. I nod. "Well that was so sweet of you. So far, you're making this the best birthday ever." she says kissing my cheek lightly. She gets up to go take a shower, I watch her, as she walks. Why do I get the sense of impending doom, surrounded Saph and myself today?  
I shrug it off. It's probably nothing. The pup climbs into my lap, and starts to chew my finger softly. I smile as I grab the chew toy and hold it so the puppy can chew on it. I wonder what she is gonna call the pup.  
About fifteen minutes later, Saph's come out of her shower...or luxury bath, wrapped in her towel soaking wet. Holy fuck she's sexy. Wait what? Oh god. Where the fuck did that come from? "Get out. I have to get dressed." she orders me, starting to un-do her towel as a warning. I run out like hell was unleashed.  
Of course, I wanted to stay and watch...just a bit. But... I gotta respect her privacy. And the way I am thinking about her is kinda creeping me out... So, I stay out, and walk to my room to get ready for her ...I mean their birthday banquet. I get my outfit ready. And jump into the shower, my whole body exposed. The hot water is so damn good. I drop my head and sigh. I open my eyes. I wonder, as I grab the bar of soap, what Saph looks like naked? I blush. Why am I even thinking about that. How...can I EVEN GET A BONER FROM THAT?! I shudder. I suddenly feel a chill go up my spine. Need cold shower now!

3 hours pass...

I'm at the banquet with everyone else. Oddly enough I am feeling all jittery. I sigh. Uncle Raph said that everyone else needed to be at the banquet first and that he, Ruby, and Saph would be along later. Why couldn't we have all come at the same time?  
Suddenly, I see the doors open. Ruby comes in first wearing a pink dress. Typical. Then Uncle Raph comes in. He turns around. He is saying something I can't make out. Then... Saph comes in...She takes my breath away.  
She looks.. like an angel. She walks over to me. Oh god. "Hey Yoshi. Nice suit." she smiles angelically at me. "T..thanks" I stutter out. "So...what are we suppose to do? "Saph asks low enough were only I can hear. I glance around. "Arcade?"I ask with a grin. "Sure." she says smiling at me. We make our way out into the hall, and creep into the arcade.

About 37 games later, Saph sighs. "I'm beat." she breathes wiping her forehead. I don't understand why, she's not sweating. "You wanna head back?"I ask. She nods her head, and takes my hand. We slip out into the hallway. Only to find about ...thirty dozen Foot ninja blocking our way. "Fuck!"I hiss. I get into a defensive position, and keep Saph behind me at all times. "What's going on?"she asks. "I'll let you know when we win."I growl.

Saph's pov:

I look over Yoshi's shoulder. I see ninja's. Oh great, I knew something bad was going to happen. I see that a few of them have tranquilizer guns. Even if he was going to fight he would probably get by a few. I probably will too. "Yoshi… t-they have guns" I whisper to him, just before the start to shoot at us. My vision blacks out.  
Yoshi's pov:  
I'm starting to wake up, cause of a killer headache. Ugh. I sit up to… get my bearings. I look around to find I'm in a cage. Then it hits me that, Saph isn't in here. I get up and examine my cage to try to find any weaknesses so I can get out to find Saph and get the hell out of here. The cage is locked tighter than a fricking vault. Damn it! I sit back down and let out a frustrated sigh. That is when I realize that my body is completely clothless…  
What the hell?! Where are my fucking cloths!? Suddenly, a man in a white lab coat enters the room, and lets me out of my cage. I glare at him. He's got red-ish hair, blue eyes, and is really pale and tall. Blood red glasses perched on the edge of his nose.  
"Don't be angry." he states, helping me stand. I shake him off, and start to shout in his face. " DON'T BE ANGRY?! I'LL BE AS ANGRY AS I FUCKING FEEL LIKE IT! YOU CAPTURED ME AND MY COUSIN,I WAKE UP WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE THE HELL SHE IS, IN A CAGE, AND I'M FUCKING NAKED! YOU BETTER BET YOUR ASS I'M GONNA BE ANGRY!"  
"Calm down... I'm trying to help you get out of here. I'm sorry you and your cousin had to go through this." the man says to me.. handing me a tee and a pair of jeans. I keep glaring at him as I sniff the clothing, making sure there's no poison on them. "What do you mean 'go through this'?" "I'll explain once my granddaughter brings your cousin in."" Granddaughter?" I ask.  
"Yes... she is about your age" "What exactly was the point of taking my clothes off?"I ask in not sure if I should trust him still but I don't see another way to get to Saph just yet. Just then the door opens and Saph comes in with a girl that is a little taller than her. "Okay so what now?"Saph asks. " Now we get the hell out of here and explain the details on the way... Sorry for the language Grandpa Tentra." says the girl. "Its fine." the man says.  
"Uh... Yoshi?" she asks. Saph stares at me like I'm a stranger."What?" I say, looking down, making sure all the clothes on. Saph looks around for something and holds it up. I see the reflection. It's a boy with my facial expressions, blue hair, and in a way color changing eyes. It's ...me?! I rub my eyes and look again. I'm not imagining things. "What the hell man?!"I shout at the scientist, with the empty syringe. "Yoshi stop. Please." I hear Saph say quietly."Why?"I ask with my eye is twitching with irritation. Saph walks over to me and ever so simply takes my hand. She gives me a weak smile. "Saph...?"I trail off. I feel my cheeks begin to warm up as I start to blush. My anger suddenly, oddly enough, defuses. "This way, please." the man, says rushes us into a car. We sit in the back. Saph is starting to pale a little. "What's wrong?"I ask. "I..I don't know... I feel kinda sick all of the sudden." She mutters out. "Here" the girl says handing Saph a bucket. "Thanks" Saph says as she takes the bucket. It slips from her and I quickly grab it and hand it to her. "Thanks again." she says, and almost gets cut off by the car's engine. I rub her back. Saph looks over at me and smiles slightly.  
Saph's Pov:  
Yoshi is such a sweetheart. When he chooses to have a girlfriend someday the girl who ever she will be would be the luckiest girl in the world. "So… mind explaining why we were kidnapped on my birthday?" I ask casually, I don't really want to know what happened to me. But I am a little curious about what they did to Yoshi to make his hair and eyes change color. I think he actually looks really cute with dark blue hair and rainbow changing eyes, though his normal hair color and eyes was still very sexy. I feel my cheeks heat up as my face turns red. Why do I keep thinking about him that way? It is wrong to think like that about him.  
"Are you okay?" Yoshi ask with a look of concern on his face. "I'm fine, the queasy feeling has gone down a little." I say. I suddenly feel tired. "I'll tell you both in the morning. You two have had a big day and look like you could use some rest." Rest the best word in the world. "Are you a mind reader or something?" I ask with a slight yawn. Yoshi smiles at me as he leans back and pulls me to his broad chest. I blush as I start to fall asleep. I wonder if this is just another dream? I guess I'll find out in the morning…  
Yoshi's Pov:  
I was up all night watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful. I brush the locks of hair that always is the middle of her forehead to the side. I see a scar in the shape of a crescent moon. I wonder how she got that? I trace it softly with my thumb. She starts to stir so I stop.  
Saph's eye's flutter open. She looks up at my face. "Yoshi?" she asks groggily."Morning Saphie" I say with a smile. "What are you doing?" she asks sitting up. Her chest bounces slightly, making me wonder if she has a bra on. My face colors slightly."I saw the um.. scar on your forehead." I say casually. "Oh..."she says with a slight smile on her face. "So may I ask how you got it?"I ask. "Um...I'd rather not talk about it." she states.  
"Where are we?" Saph asks as she looks out the window. I sit up and look out the window. I see the Cristo Redentor statue. Holy shit, we're in Rio de Janeiro."It's Rio de Janeiro." I tell Saph. Whatever had happened to us we can figure it out when we get home.  
"Thanks for getting us out of that place, but I think we should part ways." I tell the man and his granddaughter. He pulls over and lets Saph and I out. He hands me money, I shove it into my pocket. "Take care of your selves," he says to us. "We will."I state, I grab Saph's hand. He gets back in the car and drives away.  
"Climb on my back." I tell Saph crouching down so she can get on easily. I feel her get on as she asks," Where are we going?" "To my cousin Rico's." I answer her as I start to run. Saph climbs off of my back when we reach a apartment complex. We go up the steps to the grayish door. I hold her hand as I ring the door bell. I wonder what our parents are doing right now. They are probably worried out of their minds. The door opens to reveal Rico's girlfriend Tina and their 8 month old daughter Cherri. I hope they recognize me. "Hoshi~!" Cherri says as she reaches for me smiling. I hear Saph giggle.  
"É que você Yoshi?*" Tina asks. I nod." Vou explicar de uma minuto Tina.*"I tell her. "Um… I'm a little language deficit here." Saph says with a nervous laugh. I smile slightly.  
Saph's Pov:  
We went inside the apartment and are just now entering the living-room area. The colors are really bright and lively. I can hear Yoshi talking but he is speaking in the language he was saying earlier. I sigh inwardly. The little girl crawls over to me and then reaches for me. I giggle slightly as I pick her up. She is so cute. I smile as she babbles. "That so huh?" I ask. She nods and cuddles to me.  
Yoshi's Pov:  
I look over at Saph. I can't help smiling. She is really good with kids. "You know that's my cousin?"I ask. Tina smiles slightly," That explains why you were with a girl. I thought she was like a girlfriend with the way you look at her." My face burns firehouse red. "Hey, I'm not that good."I say with a nervous chuckle. Cherri yawns. I hear Saph sing a lullaby softly making Cherri fall asleep. I walk over to her, and say softly," You didn't have to do that."  
She looks at me and smiles. I blush again. She has such a beautiful smile. "Tem um diabinho em desenvolvimento em suas calças hein?*" Tina, says as she takes Cherri from Saph. I blush harder. "Posso usar o chuveiro realmente rápida?*""Certo*" Tina laughs, as I rush off into the bathroom.

Saph's Pov:

I raise my eyebrow. What's the matter with him? "So, you must be the Saph, Aura tells me about many times, no?"the woman asks me in English with her heavy Spanish accent."Yes."I tell her blushing. What does Aunt Aura say about me?  
"That's very good."Tina says. I smile," You have a very pretty daughter." "She gets it from her father. Big eyes, curly dark hair. "she answers putting the baby in a crib.  
Yoshi's Pov:  
The cold water runs down my body. Dear God, that feels good. I sigh. A image of Saph pop's into my mind. Then, my little 'friend', pops back up, and I have to make the water even colder. I groan slightly. Why does my life suck? I turn off the water and dry off, and hear Tina and Rico chattering. Then I hear Saph laugh. I smile as I walk in. "Yoshi, your mom is on the phone."Tina says. Dear God... I'm sooo dreading this. "Hai momma.." I prepare for the worse.  
"Yoshi, baby where are you are you okay? "she starts off panicky, and high-pitched. Sniffling like she's been crying. Which she probably has. I sigh," Yeah, I'm fine." "Baby are you sure?"she asks again. "Yes momma. I'm fine. Don't make a big deal about this."I mutter. "NOT A BIG DEAL? YOU WERE GONE FOR FOUR DAYS!"she yells in hysterics. I blink."It's been four days?" "Yes. You stay right there. I'm coming to get you. "she says on the verge of tears.  
"Please don't cry momma." I plead to my mom. I hate it when she starts crying. "I'm not going to cry. Bye baby." she says hanging up. I sigh."Our parents are coming to get us." Have we really been gone for four days.  
"What is it Yoshi?" Saph asks, almost as if she was reading my confused expression. "We've been gone for four days."I tell her. Saph blinks," Okay... Now I'm worried about why those people kidnapped us." "I dunno. Oye! Rico! Quanto tempo até o festival?*"I mutter before I yell at Rico "It's tonight," Rico says. "That doesn't help."I say in English. "Wait what?"Saph asks like the cracker she is.  
I roll my eyes. "it's kinda hard to keep up with everyone switching languages like that." Saph mumbles. "There's a party going on tonight. You haven't noticed the decorations outside?"I explain. "Oh you mean the festival. Tina and Rico were telling me about it while you were in the shower." she says with a grin. "Yeah...well..."I say blushing. "You gonna leave a trail of broken hearts tonight Yoshi? " Rico asks with an eager grin. "Probably not." I blush. Saph didn't need to know that.  
Saph rolls her eyes."What does everybody usually wear around the festival Tina?" "Mostly, flashy costumes, with feathers, and jewels, and such. "Tina answers. I sigh inwardly with relief. I hope Rico doesn't bring the subject up again. "Why don't you try on one of my outfits?" Tina asks Saph. "Okay."Saph says following her into Tina and Rico's bedroom. I smile slightly. I wonder what Saph will come out in.  
"So...which lady friend will you pick from your little black book?"Rico asks. "None?"I reply. "I'm not here to hook up." I tell him. "So what are you here for then?" "Waiting to get picked up by my mom." I shrug. "Oh" Rico replies. Tina comes in with Saph behind her. My eyes go wide, as Saph steps delicately forward in a silky dress. It's a pale blue silk-like dress, with lace that goes from the pale blue of the dress to transparent white. How lovely...  
"Well... this is different." Saph says blushing. "Very" I agree with her. Tina laughs. "What?" Saph and I ask at the same time. "Oh nothing." she says. Saph smiles slightly. I can't take my eyes of her, but I gotta. So I force myself to look at my feet. Then I hear a growl sound."Cacamas." Saph says in some language I don't recognize. "Saph?" I ask. "My stomach growled," Saph says blushing. There's silence for three minutes. Then, I burst out laughing. "Shut up!" Saph states blushing. "I! Can't! Help! It!" I shout in between breathes. I continue laughing so hard I fall off the couch. But I still laugh. "Do den sórt sin a asal.*" Saph states rolling her eyes. I stop. "What in the hell?"I ask. "See how it feels to be language deficit?" Saph asks crossing her arms.

Saph's Pov:

Yoshi gives me a part confused part mad glare. I glare back. It's not funny that for him to laugh at me cause my stomach growled. Sides, we haven't eaten anything for four days. I'm sure his stomach will be complaining soon.

Yoshi Pov:

What the hell gave Saph the idea to act like this? Ugh… I'll never understand girls. I advert my eyes and stand up. Then my stomach growls like a hungry monster on the verge of a killing spree. I blush. Okay… that was slightly embarrassing. "Guess it is a good time to start breakfast." Tina says giggling. "Would you like some help?" Saph asks. I suppress a snicker. Saph hasn't cooked a day in her life. She'll probably burn the food. " Sure, I'd like the company. Let's change into something less dressy first." "Okay." Saph says as she follows Tina back into the room."Now I understand." Rico states laughing. "What?" I ask tensing slightly. "You have developed feelings for your little blue eyed, blonde cousin." Rico says with a growing smirk. I glare at him blushing hard. I groan inwardly, my defiantly life sucks.

1. Is that you Yoshi?  
2. I explain in a minute Tina.  
3. Got a little devil developing in your pants huh?  
4. Can I use your shower really quick?  
5. Sure.   
6. .How long 'till the festival?  
7. Crap  
8. Your such a ass.  
_

**Saph: What now?{raises her eyebrow at Yoshi}  
Yoshi: It's nothing at all!{blushing deeply}  
Saph: Mhmm{rolls her eyes}  
Me: Pft. Your a bad lier Yoshi. Next chapter will be soon. ;p**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Warning: I just notice that there is fowl language in the chapters and derogatory suggestions and unintended toplessness. If you are sensitive to this then read no further. If you chose not to head my warning it is up to you. (This is what happens when I get sick. My brain goes to the dark side=_=)**_  
_

It takes roughly thirty minutes for the food to get done. I'm vaguely paying attention to Rico. All I can think about is why the hell the foot kidnapped me and Saph. What the heck was the purpose in doing that. I highly debout that it was to change my eye and hair color. "The food was great sweetheart" Rico says a he give Tina a kiss. Whoa... I really must be out of it. I didn't realize I was even at the table and eating. She smiles." Your welcome, but the person who deserves most of the thanks is Saph. She is the one who did most of the cooking." I stare at Saph, she is full of surprises. Saph blushes as she smiles," So… can we go someplace like the beach or something before our parent come to pick us up?" Saph asks Tina. "Actual, Rico and I were already planning to go to the beach to give Cherri some space to play." Okay… I guess we are heading to the beach.  
I help Rico do the dishes as the girls go to change into swimming suits. It takes roughly ten fifteen minutes then Rico and I change. We exit the room and Rico calls out." Yoshi and I will head to the beach to get a spot set up. We'll see you girls there."  
"Alright See you there!" Tina calls back. I go with Rico along the forty minute walk to the beach. The thoughts of wondering what had happened to Saph and me are still plaguing my mind. What on earth had they done to us? I mean Saph looks like nothing has happened to her unlike me but that does not mean they still didn't do something to her. I hope I'm wrong.  
"This looks like a good spot," Rico states breaking my train of thought."sure." I say as I help Rico set up the spot. "Yoshi!" I hear Saph's voice call out. I turn my head to look in her direction and it took all my self control not to brake out into a drool.  
Tina let Saphie borrow her old bikini. The top barely covers her chest, and the bottoms are really tight against her ass. She looks like a sexy goddess from heaven. I feel myself start to blush. Saph pulls a towel hoodie on. Aw man… I pout. Stupid towel hoodies.  
Saph's Pov:  
Why did Tina's body have to be smaller than mine? I wanted to try to learn to surf but if I try to by myself some creep is gonna hone in on me. Hum… I wonder if Yoshi would teach me to surf? I'll ask him. "Um.. Yoshi?"  
"Yeah Saph?" he asks red-faced. "I was wondering… if you would mind teaching me how to surf?" I say blushing.  
Yoshi's Pov:  
Saphie want's me… to teach her to surf? FUCK YUSH~! "Sure, let me grab a board." I say as I go over to the boards grinning my head off. Not only do get to surf but I get to be close to Saph. I hope she takes the towel hoodie off. Okay yes I am a pervert, but that was a new type of perv-ness. I grab a board and head back to Saph. She pulls the towel hoodie off and sets it next to Tina's and her beach towel.  
Oh...shit. My cheeks heat up, and I find myself, looking at my feet."I'm ready when you are."I hear Saph say. "Um...right, we'll start with your balance."I say, placing the board in a pile of sand. "Okay." Saph says smiling. I help her onto it,and hold her hips so, she won't fall off right away. "Are my feet in the right place?" Saph asks. "Yes."I tell her letting go. After watching her practice for about ten minutes.. I decide it is good to take her out to hit some waves.  
"Okay.. Enough practice. Time to hit some waves." I say with a grin. "Alright, Yoshi. "Saph says holding onto my shoulders getting down off the board. She is so close, then she pulls away and bends over to pick up the surf board. Her tail is shown off, as is that firm little ass of her's. I gulp loudly as I, get the leg bungy cord attached to her board, and her wrist. "This should keep you and the board together if you... wipe out." I tell her "It is suppose to go on your ankle." "Then why on my wrist?"she asks. "Um..you're a beginner, and if you wipe out and start going under without coming back up, I would rather you be able to take the cord off by your wrist then your ankle.  
"Oh.. That makes sense."She says smiling. God.. I so wanna kiss her. She bolts toward the water."Last one to the water is a rotten egg~!" She shouts out laughing. I run after her. What did I think about her a second ago? Kiss her?! She's my cousin! Why... Why am I feeling this way toward her? "Yoshi! You coming?"she asks. Almost into you...WHAT?! "Y-yeah..."I reply grabbing my board near the water's edge. God.. Why?  
Saph smiles at me while sitting on her floating board. I can't help but smile back at her. "Well...?"she asks. I blush, as I look around to find a wave for us to get ready to surf on. I see a wave come in. "Turn around slowly with your board."I tell her. She does as I say, causing me to smirk slightly. But unfortunately she's friggin' slow as shit, so the wave crashes into her.  
Things happened in those few seconds that I will never forget. First, her bikini top strings were loosened and completely came off ,and landed on my board. My face heated up as I stared at her huge, wet breasts. I got a boner, and thank God my board hid it. Oddly enough, my nose started to bleed. And I wiped out. I feel the wave tumble me about. I hold my breathe and head towards the sunlight above the water close to where I can see Saph is at keeping herself up in the air. I resurface and quickly grab Saph's top so it doesn't get taken away by the currents. I turn find her covering her chest. She is blushing really hard." This is soooo embarrassing." "Turn around and lift up your hair. " I say placing the bikini top on her. She does that and I tie the top back onto her. "Thanks Yoshi."she says. "Your... welcome" I say blushing. She turns around and hugs me,and I can feel her boobs against my chest. Dear God! "Yoshi?" Saph asks looking me in the eye. "Y..yes?"I stutter out blushing. "Are you okay?"she asks.  
"Y..yeah.. I'm fine." I stutter out again. "You wanna go back? Cause you're a terrible liar."she smirks at me. I blink. "I know you Yoshi. Let's go. "Saph smiles tugging me out of the ocean, and into another clear pool of blue. A smile tugs on my lips for a seconds... And then my brain ruins it. My mind is now playing over what had just happend a few times. I blush as Saph and I move towards the shore, feeling guiltier about my thoughts towards her by the millisecond. Maybe giving her surfing lessons wasn't such a good idea after all.

_  
**Me: Shit is getting real.  
Saph{deeply blushing} Um Yoshi?  
Yoshi:{in a daz} Hum?  
Saph:...{facepalms}  
Me: next chapter will be coming soon.**


End file.
